Talk:Scarr Hokage
Skarr? I don't mean to make fun but...is it...General Skarr... "General Skarr, I didn't know you wer eon this Wiki!?" -Hector Con Carne I keed, I keed, I joke wit uuuuu! PsykoReaper 21:29, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Failure. Not funny. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 14:58, 19 August 2009 (UTC) It be a little funny... PsykoReaper 18:04, 19 August 2009 (UTC) You can ask any other sane person on this site and they will agree with me. If you have a need to continue this argument, I suggest you fight me over it, because I'm sure talking it out won't be half as easy or entertaining. Otherwise, accept defeat, little user! hahahahahahah! --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 20:48, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Now, now, Cold hard steel, it was all a joke, I didn't mean to make u angry, I just like to play wit people...ok? PsykoReaper 00:06, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Heh, talking to me like I'm crazy and holding a knife. It seems I've intimidated you or something, but it's nothing like that. You're just not funny. ^^ --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 00:56, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Johnny Doesn't Know, I'm makin' fun of him! Well, that may be, but I HAVE heard jokes, here are a few...about a little boy named...Little Johnny Deeper... - _ - _ - _ - _ - Little Johnny went to the store, he bought six candybars He sat at the park bench, he started to eat them profusly A man sees this and says, "You are gonna die if you eat like that..." "My grandpa lived to be 102 years old," said Little Johnny "Did he eat six candybars everyday?" asked the man "No, he minded his OWN GOD DAMN BUSINESS!!!" yelled Little Johnny - _ - _ - _ - _ - Little Johnny once asked his teacher "Do hearts have legs?." The teacher answered "Why do you ask that?" Johnny replied "Yesterday, I heard my dad say sweetheart open your legs." - _ - _ - _ - _ - Little Johnny goes to school, and the teacher says, 'Today we are going to learn multi-syllable words, class. Does anybody have an example of a multi-syllable word?' Little Johnny waves his hand, 'Me, Miss Rogers, me, me!' Miss Rogers:'All right, little Johnny, what is your multi-syllable word?' Little Johnny says, 'Mas-tur-bate.' Miss Rogers smiles and says, 'Wow, little Johnny, that's a mouthful.' Little Johnny says, 'No, Miss Rogers, you're thinking of a blowjob". - _ - _ - _ - _ - Little Johnny's father asked him, "Do you know about the birds and the bees?" "I don't want to know!" little Johnny said, bursting into tears. Confused, the father asked little Johnny what was wrong. "Oh dad," Little Johnny sobbed, "At age six I got the 'there's no Santa' speech. At age seven I got the 'there's no Easter bunny' speech. Then at age 8 you hit me with the 'there's no tooth fairy' speech! If you're going to tell me now that grown-ups don't really fuck, I've got nothing left to live for!" - _ - _ - _ - _ - If these don't tickle your funny bone, I don't know what the fuck will, ahahahaha...wait, wrong laugh, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! Message me when you want more, I got even FUNNIER ONES!